


【承承R】NO MECRY

by Ashes956



Category: Kujo Jotaro - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes956/pseuds/Ashes956





	【承承R】NO MECRY

旧式壁炉里的松木在火焰的吞噬下发出爆破音在风雨交加的夜里听起来格外渺茫却温暖，他抬起有些沉重的眼皮瞥见窗外一闪而过惨白色的光与其伴随的巨大震动轰鸣，随即微微叹了一口气用母语低声含糊的说了什么便离开窗户走向厨房。

他从冷藏室拿出冻硬的覆盆子与冰淇淋又拿了罐装的喷射奶油和伏特加，冰箱飘出来的低温他高热的躯体与混沌的思绪得到一丝慰藉，用怀里抱着一堆冷食来缓解高温的侵蚀很明显这并不是什么明智的行为，有些脱力的靠着未关闭的冰箱缓慢的滑落到木质地板上，他似乎是生病了。

覆盆子冻的坚硬上面甚至布满了白霜连拿出来的时候都冒着丝丝寒冷烟气，丢进嘴里让其和臼齿来一场较量，覆盆子终究是败下阵来在恒牙的攻击下发出咯吱咯吱的声响，口中的酸味激的他口腔唾液泛滥并微眯起了眼睛眉头紧皱，承太郎拿起罐装奶油滋进嘴里缓解果酸带来的刺激，果然奶油的甜美幼滑与覆盆子混合带来了圆润清新的口感。

趁着嘴里的酸还未褪去他挖了一大勺冰淇淋送进嘴里含着，上颚神经因吸走大量温度的冷饮产生放射性的疼痛，承太郎感到自己头顶传来一阵阵刺痛却没有之前吃冷饮时那般严重，他吞掉了含化了的冰淇淋灌了一口伏特加，浓度极高的酒精在口腔内传递爆炸性的触感，激活了被疼痛与昏沉麻痹了许久的神经，也撇去了奶油与冰淇淋留下的甜腻。

大开的冰箱门将冷气源源不断的送向他的头顶，对疼痛的承受能力一向极强的承太郎选择性无视，大脑高温与低温剧烈碰撞产生液体沸腾带来的刺痛。无视疼痛这种事情他已经重复过成百上千次，就像阳光的炽热无法穿透密林间的层叠萦绕的瘴气，群星与圆月惨白色的光被遮掩在浓密乌云雷雨后，暗淡缥缈的明度如同他此刻对痛觉的感知般颓靡。星月无光.烛火将熄，融化的蜡炬凝成浑浊的泪顺着昏黄微小的火光逐渐零落，有些附着在蜡烛上留下未干透的泪痕还有些滚落到桌面上凝固。

北境秋天的温度已经隐约夹带上凛冬从远方吹来的冷冽，屋子外围墙上花圃间由蔷薇科植物铸成围墙的色彩已经被时间抹去了饱和度，墨绿与枯黄层层叠叠将零散的渺小的几朵仅存半开的花朵护在怀里避免寒冷的侵袭。流动的空气将淡淡腐败混合着蔷薇科植物香气的气味送进室内，原来被繁茂绿叶保护的花朵早已凋零，他能闻到空气中花曾经渴望过盛放的味道而现在一步一步带领着他走向死亡，没有痛苦没有悲伤只有存在于反常季节内一瞬绽放的美丽，给人带来的惊艳的视觉盛宴。

他能听见窗外烈风刮卷撕裂空气的呼啸声，远处轰鸣撼动地表建筑的雷声，浪花拍打礁石的飞溅声，鞋底在潮汐中刮擦粗糙的地面响动，还有群星间传来细微像是吟诵又像是歌唱的模糊的呢喃，最后一切都被雨水海水淹没，不见其型无以名状，只能从倒影折射出的细碎疏影间窥视其存在。

门在毫无外力的情况下，打开了。

随之而来的是咸涩湖水与淡淡苦涩无法形容的气息，然后是强悍到能使流动空气凝固凋亡时间停滞的威压，席卷而来咸腥的阵阵寒风并未撼动冰箱底下的男人半分。他起头去瞧那如同神迹降临般，与自己近乎完全一致脸庞，正巧对上的那只破碎的眼睛。宛若凝固黑紫色的死血抹在惨淡白月之上的眼眸，凌冽疏离又麻木平静，有着催人心智谁混夺魄的能力，又令他渴望着永不复生.从此不再。

房子外头不远处有座低矮被时间剥离色彩的斑驳钟塔，暗夜中从破旧的塔顶倾泻出来的光投进幽深到可怕的海面，沿路那些离去的花朵面孔安详顺着溪流无力的打旋着映在惨白的月光下毫无生机的汇聚成一道主流落入湖海中，空条博士方才便是从那儿出来的。

带着潮汐的涨落带着深海的浩瀚到来，承太郎在混沌中努力的想直起身子从地板上站起来却因高温寒冷碰撞沸腾后的脱力从身后支撑物上滑落，一双冰冷有力的手从腋下撑起了他在颓靡的躯体，那双手还带着海水的冰冷与潮湿还有藻类植物特有的淡淡腥气，冰冷肢体有着宛若凝固千年的冻土般，凌冽吸取任何有温度的事物的温暖。

高热的肉体竟面容对相仿者冰冷的肉欲产生背德的依恋，空条博士一手扶在他的腋下身下支撑着他健硕却略带颓软的躯体，另一只手背描摹着承太郎刚毅面庞上蜜色的肌肤。不知是错觉还是空条博士的到来，导致他从指缝里看见斑驳的光影投映中一切熟悉的事物都变得古怪起来，回廊变得无限黑暗悠长攀在窗户旁的那些忘忧花，变成了一幅幅面目可憎的面庞，那些恐惧的忘忧花面庞无力的绝望的维持着悲怆的神情，背对着那惨白冰冷的月光，承太郎闭上眼睛任由逃空条博士宽大潮湿的手掌描摹着他的五官，带来肌肤相接的触感。

承太郎看见什么空条博士自然是清楚地很，他掌握着承太郎身上一切的感官，这具残破的躯体寄宿着几乎要挣脱强大的灵魂，却被空条博士以特殊的手段强留于世，肉体反馈到神经中枢的是被阻断残余不到20%的痛感。在这不见星月的雨夜中，在被洪流冲散的那些哀伤或明媚的表情定格里，是无声沉寂着化为灰烬，融入卑微尘泥里的寂寥潇洒，还是冲破桎梏坠星劫火，堕入无尽虚空成为一瞬绽放又死去的星辰？

现在仅仅是过程，结果无人知晓。

反手捧起承太郎的下颚向定格在微微惊愕的表情靠近，浅尝着略微干裂的唇瓣摩擦揉捻着缓慢的侵占他脆弱的感官，浅尝着他口腔内的温暖湿润，感受着略微迟钝笨拙的动作，汲取他身上散发幽邃的与薄汗混合淡香，空条博士的舌尖在他的口腔上颚浅浅的刮擦随即又深入敏感的软腭上下挑逗，阵阵麻痒从口腔深处传来，承太郎忍不住吮吸口中的液体试图缓解这该死的触感，这一举动使空条博士的舌在他的口中越发的深入，同时承太郎也尝到了空条博士口中的津液，淡淡的腥甜混着自己刚刚饮下大量伏特加的气息，像成瘾的毒，令人源源不断的想获取更多。

相互推搡着.纠缠着.相互勾卷挑逗吮吸着对方的舌，在浅浅划过口腔内壁敏感的黏膜时，空条博士能明显感到他呼吸急促身体微微颤抖，承太郎海色浑浊的眼睛里像块未雕琢板晶，隔着朦胧表层下藏着的一团艳丽的色彩。空条博士双臂圈住了承太郎精壮的腰身约发越手紧，抵着他的额头，凝望着他无法聚焦的双眼一边汲取着一边将他压向墙面。

承太郎双手攀上了空条博士藏在风衣下的脖子，他能瞧见空条博士眼里的那宛若血月般的光芒愈发浓厚那种上位者特有的平静的狂热。在空条博士目光的投映下笼罩着他全部，那些他所畏惧的所逃避的或又渴望的东西都无力胆敢躁动，那些反复折磨着他的神经的，苍白的忘忧花面庞，在空条博士的威压下隐去，留给承太郎的只有使他肉体与精神双重宁静的，来自亘古深海的剧毒。

他被滞留的太久，有几个瞬间承太郎甚至怀疑自己是否还存活在人间。在空条博士强力霸道的掠夺下，他又燃起了藏在胸膛里的那团火渴望着诉说着那个不知名的夙愿，空条博士的手掌在他健壮的后背描绘着每一寸优美又极具爆发力的肌肉线条，他能在手掌里感受到残余的生机，肉体的残缺却绮丽的存在令他兴趣盎然。

空条博士一手按住了承太郎后脑同时深入的吻让嘴唇被吮的啧啧轻响，舌苔与味蕾略微粗糙的触感在承太郎柔软已经被唾液濡湿的唇瓣上缓慢舔舐，随后又施与轻咬，尖锐的齿尖抵着柔软的唇瓣在刺穿肌肤的临界点内肆虐，形成一种美妙的的危险关系。承太郎主动含住空条博士伸进嘴里的舌尖轻轻的吸吮，他散发的炽热呼吸将空条博士冰冷的气体交互也渲染上温度，空条博士的手掌在他颈后发根处有一下没一下的抚弄那些新长出来的细毛与凸起的脊椎骨。

雷云挥发完威力便隐去了，残月半挂在被雨水冲刷去灰浊的墨蓝色夜空，钟塔依旧发出沉闷的滴答声贯穿整个无尽的夜，重新被注入新生水流的小溪承载着无数的希翼汇入那在苍白的月光下澄澈的没有涟漪的蓝的摄人心魄的海水里。

空条博士的存在是施与承太郎无色无味屠城的剧毒，缓慢侵蚀着每一寸肌肤.黏膜.肌肉.骨骼.内脏最后不仅是肉体连精神都被吞噬至一个崩溃的境界点，渴望着被虚空同化溶蚀后的新生或者灭亡。缠绵悱恻终结时，承太郎从空条博士暗淡的海色眼眸中映出了自己坠落的模样，带着表层肌肤下透着情欲的潮红，涟涟水光在唇角茕孑滞留，每次敛声屏息间都播撒着令人垂涎的情色暗香。空条博士轻笑间胸腔引起的颤抖像是月蚀增长的黑暗面，逐渐吞噬苍白颓落的月相，明灭扑朔的理智在虚空的洪流中弥散消亡。

承太郎伸长了脆弱的脖颈向空条博士露出致命弱点，空条在唇舌在他线条坚韧的肩头.颈侧游走。轻轻舔舐他每寸灼热的肌理，偶尔尝到一两滴新生的凝聚在肌肤上的汗珠，肌肉因兴奋.恐惧而引起的颤栗，将表皮下血管缓慢虚弱的搏动揉进血肉中。承太郎身上正散发着刚刚出汗那会儿肉体自身挥发带着暖意的气味惹的空条博士鼻尖微微发痒，空条博士凝固许久的情绪开始兴奋。从碎裂的唇缝中伸出猩红的舌，顺着颈侧斜方肌的走向落到锁骨中间的凹陷，随后直上抵住因吞咽唾液上下运动的喉结，不轻不重的将那个小球顶进肉里，气管被压迫的异样使承太郎微微张嘴伸出舌头试图深呼吸。

垂危的承太郎带着被另一个自己吞噬的夙愿继续前行，他颤抖着身体前倾将躯体送到空条博士的眼前。空条博士低笑着，方才激吻后自苍白中带上血色的唇角轻挑，随后揽起承太郎放置在厨房的吧台。他的饱满胸膛在宽松的睡衣里急促上下起伏，空条博士隔着衣物将手掌贴在他起伏的胸口感受着生命的搏动，缓慢向下的移动到小腹沿途享受肌肉凸起带来的妙曼的触感。退下了他上身的衣物露出汗津津的伤痕遍布的蜜色肉体，带指尖来到他锁骨汇聚的凹陷处流连，随后指尖那抹锋利抵着肌肤缓慢下移，从颈下慢慢的轻划到胸膛又来到腹部再往下是肚脐再到下腹接近盆骨的位置，随后又反手以朝上的姿势用指尖细细描摹承太郎身体中间那条分界线最后回到颈下凹陷处。

抚摸使承太郎后背发凉大脑皮层阵阵酥麻身体不由自主的颤抖，像是屠夫手执利刃在肉体上比划后精准的将动物开膛的行为暗示。这种触感令承太郎不自主的惊恐瑟缩又兴奋的发狂，方才编辑好的语句卡在嗓子里呼之欲出，却又在他的压抑下停滞。

空条博士知晓他的诉求，一如既往的。

他现在能做便只有等待，手背向行进堪堪掠过胸前挺立的乳头，两根修长的手指忽然夹住精壮胸膛上敏感的凸起轻轻向上拉扯，承太郎的身子随着空条博士的动作向上挺，空条博士俯下身子收起利齿去吮他另一边乳头，异常的刺激感使他从喉咙里发出细微的呻吟，一边乳头被拉扯身体随着空条博士的动作向上挺另一边被吮吸的快感使他侧身蜷曲退缩，身体的动作凝固在一个优美奇异的姿态。

承太郎咬住一侧嘴唇将呻吟压回声带里，急促的呼吸声在寂静的空间内格外的清晰，坏心的空条博士一个用力的吮吸连带着乳头附近的皮肤都带入口中，连着好几个吸入的动作将乳头吮的坚硬挺立又恶趣味的用舌面将凸起按进乳晕里，随后舌尖围绕着挺立的乳头来回打转，粗糙的味蕾品尝着乳尖的味道又来回刺激着那抹敏感软肉。承太郎的牙齿随着快感的累积渐渐深入他浅色的唇瓣，宛若乳瓜被刺穿表皮留下芬芳的汁水与淡色的稚嫩果肉。

空条博士空出一只手撬开承太郎的唇瓣停止他的自虐，卷去齿印边缘留下的腥甜，又将沾染了血液与唾液的指尖他口腔内。空条博士松开了对他乳尖的玩弄，双手将两块饱满的胸肌拢在一块儿上下揉捏，两点挺立的敏感在空条博士的动作下晃动着，乳头硬的比刚才更凶了，承太郎的胸肌锻炼得当，虽然年纪渐长但却依旧饱满雄壮，有异于同龄男性的傲人尺寸。空条博士指尖甚至微微陷入拢在一起的乳肉里，在如此任人摆弄的场景中显得异样的淫靡，承太郎终究是没能忍住快感的倾斜扯着沙哑的声带低哼出声来，伴随着空条博士愈发粗重的呼吸。

某些东西接近了，但无法那东西无法剥夺他。

颓靡的月相像是空条博士那只被疮疤贯穿的眼镜，而现在逐渐被绯红色的血月晕染惨白的光变得昏暗可怕起来。承太郎支起身子有些掀开勉强的在空条博士双臂的帮助下滑落吧台半跪在他面前，空条博士掀开碍事的风衣，任由承太郎缓缓解开他的皮带，上身健壮躯体与下身交界处那根硕大半勃起的阴茎彰显着雄性生物的淫威，那物件儿有着姣好的形状与傲人的尺寸。

相较躯体的蜜色浑圆的囊袋与茎身的颜色更加深，看来有着一定的经验累积紫红色勃发的顶端直挺挺的立在承太郎鼻尖前，那存在感极强的阴茎撒发着惊人的热量与咸腥的雄性气味令承太郎喉头发紧。他极力抑制住双手的颤抖去捧着空条博士的性器，空条博士伸出大腿支撑着他高热状态下有些颓软的躯体，将承太郎维持在一个尽量舒适的高度。

承太郎自知平日里自己或多或少对女性或男性有着一定的吸引力，若这般行为被其他男性女性看去了定会嫉妒的发狂，承太郎想到这儿的时候竟有了几分笑意，他的嘴角噙着淡淡的笑将空条博士的顶端含入了口中，咸腥的气息与浑厚的雄性荷尔蒙几乎要将他溺毙。他的舌尖不断的以划圈的形式舔弄吮吸着龟头偶尔浅浅的划过那个小孔，巨大的阴茎很快就勃发怒涨起来上翘的形状将肉棒更深的送进承太郎嘴里，乖巧的承太郎尽量放松自己的喉头将那阴茎满当当的吞如口中，此时他空虚的内里是被填满的。空条博士自然不会亏待“自己”，他将承太郎的双手按在自己跨间，那条支撑着他躯体的腿隔阂睡裤开始摩擦他的下体。

黏滑的液体濡湿了紧贴在身上的短裤将承太郎形状同样姣好的性器展现出来，小腿贴着阴茎与睾丸中间不清不重的上下摩擦偶尔划过身后的幽穴，被阴茎填满的喉头发不出一丝声音，只得不断收缩挤压着空条博士的阴茎，承太郎的双手攀上柱身上下套弄着讨好着不断吞咽口中的唾液与前列腺液，但总有不听话的液体混合物从两边嘴角的缝隙间跑出来，拉长了形状顺着下巴滴在被充分玩弄过后布满指印的乳肉上，红肿挺立的乳头被液体濡湿在月光的渲染下微微发亮。

平日里充分开拓过的喉头缓慢的将阴茎吞进食道，为了给粗大的茎身腾出空间承太郎不得不将舌头伸出口腔内，下身小腿的摩擦越发的有力他轻轻摆动着腰身索取着更多接触，足尖像是教训他的分神似的不轻不重的顶弄了好几下他浑圆的臀肉，使他周身一震颤栗。还剩一截吞不进的阴茎被他握在手里抚慰细细描绘着上面青筋的形状，在空条博士小腿好几个连续的大动作下，他的腰身阵阵发软提起臀部试图逃离即将高潮的支配，可惜空条博士的腿跟随着他的动作再次紧贴着他的下体，直顶着他敏感的身子上下摩擦又在幽穴的位置隔着裤子剧烈的顶弄，承太郎仅靠空条博士的肢体摩擦就颤抖着达到了高潮，他的肉体像是被电流通过似的颤抖着摆动着精壮的腰肢爬向顶峰。

有些东西更近了，但承太郎因亢奋而失去仅存的疼痛感。

空条博士撤出阻碍承太郎呼吸的阴茎只留一个顶端在他口中，双手附在承太郎筋骨分明的手上就着透明的粘液在自己茎身上下套弄，承太郎缓过气吸吮着龟头舌尖不断触碰着茎身与龟头裸露交接的地方，随着一个吮吸空条博士终究是打不算放过处于临界点的承太郎，滚烫的精液在他口中射了出来，承太郎上下滚动喉结吞下了大部分浓厚的精液，激情后嗓子阵阵发痒，承太郎不知自己在吞下精液后又呕出了一口腥甜的什么液体，而后意识颓靡。

他从不知道，只有上空俯视下的海面才会蓝的那般澄澈，刺眼的阳光在透过层层的湖水传进眼睛里，颜色是苍白的冰冷到像金属般的冷，蔚蓝色的海水从深处向上瞧时是一种令人窒息的绿。如此压抑密不透风的绿包裹着往最深的黑暗里前行的步伐，承太郎张了张嘴吐出一串气泡，他甚至感觉不到纠缠在他身上的肢体，躯体渐渐失温的过程中，承太郎唯独凝望着那张相仿的面庞，那张脸庞同时也在凝望着承太郎。在朦胧中感到光离他越来越远，宛如偏离了轨道的星辰坠入虚无的黑暗，凝固的黑影聚合成披着长发的女性身影为他们摇动着丧钟。

一条贯穿半张脸庞的创伤逐渐在承太郎脸上浮现，他凝视着那一丝最后从水面投射下来带着金属般阴冷的阳光，对着一同在海中坠落的与自己紧紧相拥的“自己”用尽最后一丝力量，将之前扼在喉头的耳语传递后，瞳孔涣散。


End file.
